Blooming Love
by Solest-Light-In-The-Dark
Summary: When someone sweeps you off your feet you can't say no to them can you? But what if you cannot be with them, what if it just wasn't meant to be in a way? How can such a simple matter of a crush become a blooming love?
1. The Party

**Authors Notes: **Hello and welcome to my first Fanfiction. I hope you like it :) This one will be coming out slowly as I plan to make it a BIG fanfiction. Sorry if some of this is cliche crap that you don't like but guess what, cliche makes the world go round!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be the happiest woman in the world, but alas, fate has played a cruel trick on me.

* * *

**Blooming Love**

**By: Solest

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One- The Party**

'Bloody hell!' The voice echoed through the corridor pointlessly until it was replaced by another, equally as frustrated one.

'Ronald!' Ronald Weasley threw an apprehensive look at the girl before stopping his ranting.

'Sorry Herm...' He said, defeated. She threw him a sweet smile that meant he was forgiven.

'Well hurry up, I don't want to miss the entire Graduation party, or whatever the hell they called it this year,' she added, noticing his look 'because someone _had _to eat before a buffet!' He tried to protest but Hermione merely speeded up with a smirk on her face.

Today was the Hogwarts Graduates ceremony. They were celebrating the 8th years; the proud, diligent and maybe not so diligent students that wanted to finish their education before diving into life head first. Of course some of these students probably wouldn't have been able to dive into life; they would probably go into the baby pool and then soil it. Some people just weren't meant to be smart.

The 8th years were all the rage in wizarding magazines; Avada Bitches had said the 8th years had the guts to step back into a world filled with pain, The Quibbler merely stated that they were overjoyed with the amount of responsibility that was being shown by them and of course, Umbridge's favourite (A Guide for Pure Bloods) had said 'Well of course they went back! Can't ruddy well do anything else anyway!' They said that their magazine has never been blown up as many times as it had when that issue was released.

The 8th years had continued to amaze the school; not only did they help rebuild it, but helped fund it, supported its students and helped them through the tough times. Amazingly many of the students helped staff the school. They were one of the best things the school could have asked for. Today they were making sure everyone was okay, happy, healthy. Everything that old friends and teachers would care about.

Each year they managed to pick something new to celebrate. First it had been Voldemort's defeat, then Harry's triumph, the rebuilding of Hogwarts and now the students who sacrificed so much.

The faint sound of music had drifted towards Hermione. Ron, however, was focused on the smell of food. It was this side of Ron that pissed Hermione off to no end. They had been going on and off as a steady couple for a long time now. Ron would just sit back while Hermione provided, cleaned and cooked. Right now, they were in the 'off' stage.

'Come on, nearly there.' Said Hermione, her heels clicking maliciously against the stone floor.

They reached the Great Halls doors and stood there for a moment before pushing them open resounding in a large creaking noise. A few candles floated around them to announce their spectacular late arrival even more.

'Hermione!' Ginny Potter ran straight into Hermione's awaiting arms and hugged her. Hermione had been one of the first to know about the secret.

The secret was something the girls wanted the boys to figure out for themselves. What took Hermione minutes took the boys weeks. Which was quite hilarious as Ginny had quickly began hinting about children, began to have morning sickness and went up one size. She was now in her fourth month of pregnancy and thus quite large. Her dress managed to keep her looking stunning anyway.

It was a lovely deep black that complimented her wild red hair perfectly, small rivets of material had come together to give the dress a look of running water. Her hair was now up to her shoulders, she had cut it. Harry was slightly annoyed but was quickly told to 'Shut up and get used to it because I like it' as Hermione recalled.

Harry looked handsome. He wore a set of black dress robes with a small red rose to tie him together with Ginny's red hair. Heck, he even tried to tame his hair. This attempt went unnoticed though.

The hall in itself had reached its former glory and looked magical, no _mystical_. Small fairies and candles floated above the couples and were the main lighting for the day.

Ron walked up to the trio with a pie in his hand. 'What did we miss?' Hermione asked, ignoring the fact that Ron was shoveling food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

'Well, McGonagall said that they would be picking out a Prince and Princess at the end of the ball, judging on their costumes. Everyone gets to vote. Oh and there is also a dance competition.' Harry was clearly bored with both ideals but Ginny was almost having a fit.

She looked Hermione up and down, pausing especially on her shoes. 'You know Hermione, if you let me tweak that dress slightly then I guarantee you will win the Princess part.'

Hermione looked down at her dress. It was red in colour and gathered elegantly at her knees.

'Actually, this isn't what I'm wearing for the night. I intend to wear the winning dress.' Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly and gave Ginny a mischievous smile.

Ron had now returned with another pie. He finished it and began to speak.

'So Herm, you looking to pick up tonight?' He was so far out in the relationship, it killed Hermione to see so.

'Oh yea, maybe...' Ginny noted her hurt expression and veered away from the topic at hand.

'Hey guys, we start dancing in a few minutes so Hermione go change into your other dress. And make sure you look stunning.' Ginny paused for a moment, trying to figure out a way to add more emphasize to her comment. 'Make sure you look _fucking _stunning.' Hermione shook her head at Ginny.

'Oh and we give you permission to look sexy.' Harry smiled at her and gave her a gesture that clearly meant shoo.

'So, do I look sexy?' Ginny purred into Harry's ear as he took her onto the dance floor.

'If you keep doing that the baby will be born in lingerie!' Harry joked and twirled a laughing Ginny around then let his hands rest on her stomach.

Hermione had changed her looks very well. She had camped out in a deserted classroom with a mirror and worked her magic on the dress. It was so different now. There was the lightest dash of glitter in her hair that made her look like a fairy princess. She applied some make up and stepped gingerly out of the room only to be greeted by her dresses accomplices, three beautifully dressed and glowing fairies.

She had specifically told them to float around her to give her a magical effect. They fluttered their tiny wings as they neatened up a few strands of lose hair.

'Am I ready?' The fairies circled her once and she was greeted by a girly giggle that she assumed meant yes. They set of in the direction of the Great Hall.

Hundreds of eyes made their way to her as she stepped into the room. She looked up but couldn't see anyone she recognised. Well, their was Padma Patil, but she was to busy gawking at Hermione's dress to notice that it was Hermione.

A few single guys caught her attention, she stood their hoping one of them would make the first move.

Her gaze drifted to the ground and she stepped nervously forward, she knew this would happen, she knew no man would think she looked pretty enough.

As if to contradict her one of the men she had thought looked quite fine stepped forward and bowed. 'May I have this dance?' She smiled and took his outstretched hand.

'Certainly.' His gaze drifted upwards and he returned her words with a smile and began to lead her through the crowd.

They went to the middle of the dance floor. Only a few couples had decided to take the spotlight. Ginny and Harry were one of them, they were dancing very sweetly. Jealous eyes wandered over the pair before appreciating how lovely they looked together. The man had simply worn a white shirt with black pants and a black mask that covered the top half of his face. It was after all a masquerade ball.

Even though he was so plainly dressed he had an air of superiority to him, as if he didn't need lace and golden buttons with diamonds inlaid in them to make him look as handsome as he did.

At that moment McGonagall stepped up towards the podium.

'Well, I must say, you all look absolutely stunning. Now we shall host our dance competition, please pick a partner and let the music's rhythm take you.' Her accent invaded halfway through the speech but it went unnoticed by the crowd.

'May I have this dance?' He asked her yet again.

'Yes, I doubt my friends even know who I am right now, element of surprise.' She said happily.

'Well, just for the record, I have no idea who you are.' Hermione smiled widely. 'Do you trust me?'

She nodded. 'I trust you as long as you don't drop me and I have no idea who you are either, so we are even.' She smiled and listened to the song, it had a sweet melody.

'I promise I won't drop you, though I take it you can't return the favour.' The corner of his lips lifted in a small smile as Hermione chuckled.

He serenely placed one arm on her waist and the other graced her upturned palm. Hermione returned the favour by placing her arm on his shoulder. Ronald had never indulged them in dancing so this was very new to her. Not only new, but romantic.

She moved her hand of his shoulder and twirled in an elegant spiral. She came back into his arms as another couple tried to do the same but fell over their dress instead.

He gave her a knowing smile as he placed his hand on her waist again. Slowly he lowered her to the ground as the song ended. There was a loud applause for the couples in the center of the dance floor as he brought her back up to eye level. A light blush graced her cheeks as he kissed her hand and led her of the floor.

'That was... that was really nice.' She gave an awkward smile. She felt like giggling and jumping up and down but contained herself.

'Well you didn't freak out and make me drop you.' They both smiled and turned their attention to McGonagall yet again.

'That was beautiful some of you, not so much others but beautiful nonetheless.' McGonagall joked. 'For this competition there is only one winner and that will be the Potters!' A loud applause rang through the hall as Harry and Ginny ran up to the podium positively beaming.

Ginny's eyes settled on the girl she knew was Hermione, then went to the man holding her hand. He, both of them, looked at home together. Together they looked like the best couple in the crowd, no doubt they would win.

'Congratulations you three, after all you are due soon aren't you?' McGonagall teased while placing two elegant crowns upon their heads.

'Come, lets go get a drink.' He gently tugged on her hand and she agreed.

**More Authors Notes: **Heh, so what do you think? I'm bloody nervous about this, blimey :) Wow, way to much Harry Potter teaches you how to incorporate Bristish words into Australian dialogue xD That's a good thing though :)

Please review, your reviews really make my day, even if you don't have a FF account then review (I accept anonomous reviews) But If I get flames, then I will not be happy.

So no flames and PLEASE review :)


	2. The Party Part 2

**Author's Notes: **Omg guys! I have had 62 visitors! 62 people have read this story in the how many hours it has been posted up? Do the words 'I feel like crying' describe how happy I am? I hope so! Because I am bloody ECSTATIC! I encourage you all to write me reviews, anonymous reviews are accepted! Yay! And, gosh, just thank you for the positive response :)

**Disclaimer: No, I am still not J.K Rowling, and no matter how much I beg, I am still probably a good 20 years under her age, I have no idea how old she is because I don't want to be a stalker ^_^

* * *

**

**Blooming Love**

**By: Solest**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Party Part Two**

The pair were sitting peacefully at their table, sipping at their drinks. Both of them were wondering who their 'date' was. Hermione studied him silently. He had beautiful eyes, a wonderful blue-grey hue that presumably turned silver at times. His hair was a platinum blonde, he had a strong jaw line.

He was also studying her. She had warm brown eyes and long brown hair, curled in gentle ringlets, that went down to her waist. She was wearing a powdered grey dress. There was a slit over her left leg, the dress stopped just above her knees, it had one elegant shoulder strap to keep it on her. She was wearing a pair of dusty white heels that brought the look together.

Her eyes were framed with a light silver and her lips were a gentle pink. But most intriguing was her mask, it, like his, covered only the topmost half of her face, but how she had done it was the most shocking. Her make up was almost like the mask, the mask was so thin that when she put it on it blended with the contours of her face, the overall look was elegant and ghostly in a way.

'So, am I going to have to keep guessing as to who you are?' He asked, raising his eyebrows. Hermione smiled sweetly as an answer.

'Maybe.' She answered with a teasing tone. She laughed and focused on McGonagall.

'Well, we have picked our three couples and may I tell you, they look beautiful. Your first couple is: Prince and Princess. Other wise the couple in the spotlight now. Come to the front please.'

The guy was wearing a black tuxedo while the girl was wearing a beautiful Cinderella dress, more revealing than usual but hey, they were overage now and living the life.

'Your second couple is: Dance Night.'

The next couple was much more revealing. The girl was wearing a jet black dress that stopped at her mid thighs, it was covered in black sequences that flashed brightly in the dim light. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses as her mask and so was her partner. He was wearing a mostly unbuttoned shirt with short jeans.

'And last but not least, our third couple is: Forbidden Love.'

To both Hermione and her 'Mystery Mans' surprise the spotlight fell upon them. They walked up together to the stage and smiled.

'Please vote for the couple you like best. Now I would like you to vote on the couples looks and their acts as that is why we named them what we did. Now, continue!'

_Forbidden Love? Well maybe he is forbidden, who knows? _Thought Hermione.

He was having the same thoughts when Ginny ran up.

'You look so cute together! So who are you?'

'Oh shut up, you already know who I am.' He shook his head, this girl was sure keen on keeping her identity a surprise.

'Congratulations on winning the dance.' Hermione said, Ginny responded with an 'Oh pfft' and walked back to Harry.

He led her back to the dance floor. A very peaceful song was playing, the rhythm continued to repeat itself but in different tones and what not.

A few couples were looking at them to do something romantic or spectacular. He managed to impress the crowd and give Hermione another thrill as the song neared its end. The last note was slightly sinister but still peaceful and during that note he spun he around and then lifted her into his arms and carried her of the floor.

She had the greatest look of shock and pleasure bestowed on her half hidden face. A smile played across her lips as he sat her down on one of the tree stumps in the corner of the room. The theme of the ball may have been a masquerade but the hall itself was disguised as a beautiful forest. Vines winded up the walls, small wildflowers grew beneath their feat. The walls were trees, the ground was grass and they looked forbidden.

An ever growing blush was forming on Hermione's cheeks, he was giving her a sweet smile.

'That was,' she paused for a moment. 'magical.'

A large collection of ex-students had hidden behind the trees to watch the couple and to see what they were like, if they were going to vote for them they had to see them in action!

He gently placed his hand on her cheek, making her look at him. The ex-students who hadn't been watching before were now. Ginny had broken into a wide smile upon seeing her friend opening up to someone new.

His eyes met hers and they gazed at each other. Slowly he leaned forward and their lips brushed. The crowd kept silent as the kiss deepened. His eyes fluttered open as his lips left hers, hers too opened after a moment of silence filled only with a slow song.

'My first kiss with a mystery girl.' He chuckled.

The crowd dispersed as the couple continued to look each other in the eyes.

'Come, lets go.' Hermione said.

They both stood up but he soon signaled for her to wait. He lent down and picked up a small flower. It, like her dress, was a beautiful white – grey colour. He poked it behind her ear and resumed their walk.

'Well, your winners have been decided, whilst the votes where far apart because of how you acted mostly I would like to congratulate everyone. These couples have been kept in the dark the whole night as they had no idea who their date was. We of course do, so now may our couples come up.' McGonagall beckoned the couples up.

_I wonder, I truly wonder who she is... _He had hundreds of thoughts on who she could be but he wasn't sure. He hadn't come back to a graduation party for two years, he had not wanted to come this year but one of his friends had forced him too. His last graduation party had been two years ago and he had only found out about the ill results of it now.

Hermione was pondering who he was too. She looked at the crowd, Ginny was waving madly at her and her date.

'Third we have Dance Night! I'm sorry but we all expected you to get drunk.' The couple blushed as the crowd laughed. 'Come on you two, take of your glasses!'

They took their glasses of at the same time the guy ended up being Blaise and the girl was Pansy, shockingly.

'The next couple is...' the crowds breathing stopped momentarily. 'Prince and Princess!' Hermione turned to her date who was happily smiling at her, this meant they won.

The second couple took their mask of. It was Neville and Luna, they looked adorable together.

'And of course, I pray that you have been able to deduce who came first, Forbidden Love!'

Hermione smiled in a daze as her partner gently pulled her along.

'Oh, no! Don't take your masks off yet! Kiss her!' Hermione stared at McGonagall with a look of shock upon her face.

The crowd was also looking at them expectantly, they began to chant 'Kiss her!' He seemed unsure of what to do until his eyes rested on the girl.

_What the hell. _He thought as he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

A loud cheer ran through the crowd as well as more chanting that told them to go longer, as no one was stopping them they proceeded to wrap their arms around each other. Loud shrieks came from girls and wolf whistles from guys once they parted. She was blushing heavily, making her face glow.

'Wasn't that cute?' McGonagall asked with a soppy voice, a resounding yes rang through the crowd and Hermione blushed even more deeply.

'Now time to reveal who these two are! Ready?' A cheer erupted from the crowd.

Her eyes wandered to him as their hands neared their masks. They took them of at the same time and then heard the crowd gasp.

There stood a frozen Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger after passionately kissing and enjoying it.

The students stood their ground gaping like stupid idiots, McGonagall looked worried as their Forbidden Love was indeed 'Forbidden' in every way possible.

After a moment Hermione backed away and ran out of the Great Hall crying, Draco followed en suite, not crying though. They ran through the castle in different directions, leaving a stunned crowd behind them.

* * *

**End Author's Notes: **Ooo! I'm sure a lot of you figured out who 'Mystery Man' was after I hinted on his eyes and hair. *sighs* he has to be so unique, doesn't he. A well, that's why I love them together? So anyone here didn't figure out it was Draco Malfoy until the dramatic ending? I'm sure a lot of people so skipped over that little description :)

Next time I will skip forward like a month because *dum dum dum! Drumroll please!* I'm not going to tell you xD Lol, sorry but stay tuned! I might upload a new story soon, I'm not sure.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if you want to be an anonymous reviewer! Just REVIEW! Please :) And thank you for those reads, like really. I am so happy :)**


	3. Meddlesome Students

Authors Notes: I'M NOT DEAD! Yea, sorry about all this mayhem, school just started, I got a new computer and and... nothing really. Ah well, I may as well get on with the damn story!

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

**_Blooming Love_**

**By: Solest (If thats what my name is xD)**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Ha ha ha. Not funny, life is playing a very cruel trick on me. Actually, I blame McGonagall and Dumbledore. Knowing those two they probably plotted this WHOLE ordeal and are hoping we get together at this very moment. Who am I talking about?

Hell. Even I don't know.

Are they trying to get me with Malfoy or Ronald?

What's that you say, get back together with Ronald? Oh yes, we did break up. It wasn't a very quite ordeal. After I ran out of the ballroom after kissing Malfoy (yeuch) he ran into me, we got into this huge shouting match. He was accusing me of cheating on him when we both knew he went out with Lavender a few days ago, then he brought my insecurities into it (what insecurities may I ask?) and then he started screaming that I was the father of his future baby and that I couldn't leave him.

I mean. What in Merlin's name was going through his mind?

All through this stupid arguement more and more people started flocking around us until I reached my limit of being insulted. I slapped him and yelled 'MERLIN! DID I LOOK LIKE I KNEW THAT WAS MALFOY! NO! NOW SHUT UP RONALD! AND HOW CAN I BE CHEATING ON YOU IF YOU WENT OUT WITH LAVENDER, DON'T LOOK SO SHOCKED ABOUT THAT. THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER!'

That felt really good.

Then I stormed out of the room into a deserted classroom where Ginny followed me and comforted me for a few minutes, then we apparated to her flat, as I would not sleep in any proximity close to Ronald, and I slept tight that night. In my grey dress and all I slept. For some reason Ginny took photos of me sleeping. Gittess.

Now why am I angry at those two weird idols of mine? Because now both Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasely are teaching at the same school as I am. Hogwarts. Now thats just sad, but lets just get on with the story, well, flashback.

Flashback

I sat down at the staff table and smiled widely at the small children standing bellow me. They all had either nervous or terrified expressions on their faces. Harry leaned over and whispered in my ear.

'I wonder if we were midgits like that too?'

'Harry!' I scolded.

Ginny, who was next to Harry, chuckled and began to whisper in Harry's ear, seeing the expressions on their faces made me realise I most certainly did NOT want to know what they were saying to each other. Harry was on my right, on my left was an empty seat, presumably for the Potions Master who was mysteriously absent. I didn't ponder long as soon the Sorting Hat was placed down on the decrepit looking stool that had been used for many years already.

The hats wide brim, which looked like a tear from afar, opened to the shock of the new students.

'Ah, I'm not bothered this year.' The hat said with a sort of smile and some of the older students laughed.

Ever since Voldemort was defeated what was the point of issuing warnings to a very united school? Sure the Houses fought about stupid petty things but they were united against the non-existent common foe. It made the teachers quite proud.

A small girl with raven black hair took a tiny step forward and collapsed into the stool. A moment later a loud 'SLYTHERIN!' was heard through the hall.

A loud cheer came from the Slytherin end of the hall and the girl hopped of the stool with a stumble and slightly hobbled to the table.

The first years walked in different directions and were soon all settled in and looking expectantly at the Headmistress. She rose and smiled at the students.

'Welcome! New and old students to the historic school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry! Before we begin our excellent feast I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is as the name suggests, forbidden. I would also like you to greet Mr Potter, who will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Mr Potter will be leaving shortly as he is expecting. This means that Mr Weasley will fill the position of Quidditch Professor for Mrs Potter.'

And thats when I felt like kicking my self, no... to muggle. I would poke myself in the eye.

'I would like you to welcome Miss Granger who will be filling in any absences throughout this mix up and also teaching Astronomy. And last but not least, I would like you to welcome your Potions master, Mr Malfoy who will be present later during the meal.'

I choked.

The words BLOODY HELL do not describe my immediate bad luck...

'He will also fill in for Mr Potter during his leave, confusing, I know, but for now, tuck in!'

Ginny gave me a sympathetic look then passed me the baked potatoes. 'Well... I bet you he came here to try to get you back... Ronald I mean.'

'If he tries anything I am hexing him to Voldemort's plot in hell and back.' I stabbed a potato violently and it fell to my plate in a mangled heap, I did the same with the meat and vegetables. Harry had to stop me from making my cup overflow with pumpkin juice, this caused a few students to point and stare.

'Hermione, you need to relax.' Harry told me multiple times.

I gave him an incredulous look and slit my cauliflower in half with a knife. More and more girls started looking at me, once I heard the chair beside me scrape backwards I knew why. Malfoy...

'What did I miss?' He asked, still not noticing me.

'Just the meal.' Harry said passively from beside me. The food disappeared and was replaced by elaborate deserts.

Malfoy groaned and looked up. He groaned again.

'McGonagall is going to do me in.' He said, grabbing a large block of chocolate that Ginny was reaching for

'At least you don't have to deal with crazy ex boyfriend!' I said stealing some of his chocolate.

He looked up the table to where Ronald was staring at me like a piece of meat that was stolen from him by the neighbours dog. 'Joy. The two guys who went out with Granger at the same school, real joy!'

'You forgot Viktor.'

'And?' He smirked.

'If you excuse me, I am going to plan my lessons.'

I. Hate. That. Smirk.

End Flashback

Now do you know why I am pissed?.

* * *

End Hermione POV

The students at Hogwarts had noticed something was up between three of their favourite teachers for some time. Especially the 7th year Slytherin and Gryffindors. And they had discovered this in their first week.

'Okay class, open discussion.' Draco Malfoy announced, watching his 7th years with great interest. It was obvious they were planning something just by the way they continuously snuck glances at each other.

'Sir?' Said a bright Gryffindor with blonde hair and a slim form.

'Yes Kayla?'

'You know how this is an open discussion?' She looked at her classmates for some support, they all smiled. 'We can ask you anything and you have to tell us the answer, right?'

The students gave him pointed looks.

'Yes, why?' Draco asked, now slightly annoyed with his policy.

'Well.' A Slytherin boy called Eric begun. 'What is up with you and Miss Granger?'

The girls broke into giggles, the guys smirked and Draco froze.

'You noticed that, did you?' They nodded. 'Its complicated..' He sighed.

'So you are attracted to her.' A giggly girl called Maria, best friend of Kayla, said.

'Open discussion sir.' Kayla reminded him.

'Fine, yes!' Draco said. 'Though how this helping you study I have no idea.'

'We could study better if our teacher wasn't planning how to woo our other teacher.' Maria said, batting her eyelashes. 'So, how come you two are so awkward around each other. Something happened. Aren't I right?' She smirked a Slytherin smirk.

'Its complicated.' He repeated.

'Shut up and let him tell us.' Eric said, hovering over Maria who was giggling her senses of.

Draco looked at his students. _And the only reason they unite is to try to get me with Granger, greeeaaaat. _'Well, we were having a Masquerade Ball, she was under a mask, so was I, we danced, kissed and hugged then we won the contest, snogged and found out who our "Mystery Date" was. She ran out crying, I just ran out, she broke up with her boyfriend. The end.'

The students shared bewildered glances.

'WOO! MR MALFOY HAS A CRUSH!' Nick, friend of Eric, screamed.

_Aww shit. _

'Go Mr Malfoy!' Kayla yelled, smirking.

'Pull her out of class and snog her!' Eric said.

'EWWW! SOUNDS LIKE HE IS DATING A STUDENT!' A girl in the back squealed.

The bell rung.

'OKAY! EVERYONE OUT!' Draco yelled, making large shooing movements with his arms.

'MALFOY HAS A CRUSH! MALFOY HAS A CRUSH!' They all chorused.

'AND YOU WILL ALL HAVE DETENTION SOON!' He bellowed.

'Trouble in paradise?' Ginny said, popping out of nowhere.

'Shit woman! Obviously.' He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Merlin, if they keep yelling that out she will find out.'

'The girls clueless about love, she won't give a damn.'

'Great.'

* * *

What do you guys think? I'm going to quickly edit the next chapter (which means write the whole thing out) and post it soon (I pray).

I know its a step down from the drama before, but if all goes to plan, this shall be a VERY large story. Here are some hints:

Azkaban, capture, random kid I need to name xD, dark magic, annoying kids from class, romance (duh) and some other crap.

Ahh well, stay very tuned!

**REVIEW!**


	4. Bowtruckles and Trees

**Authors Notes: **I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! FAST AY? Sorry if it gets a bit too happy for your liking, trust me, the happy makes way for the slight angst. But otherwise thank you for faving and all that stuff and yea :D You guys rock!

**NO! I'M NOT J.K ROWLING, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO!**

* * *

**Blooming Love**

**By: Solest**

**

* * *

**

Loud chatter, giggles, guffaws and shouting could be heard from outside Hermione Granger's Astronomy classroom. She was late. She had taken a detour route to avoid Draco, this had made her considerably late. She wasn't very happy with her class either, especially when she heard what they were talking about.

'But he is hot!'

'He smirks to much!'

'But you have to admit he is hot.'

_Great, I'm late to class because I tried to avoid Malfoy and now they are talking about how hot he is. Just great! _'Hello guys, sorry I'm late, had to make a quick pit stop at the library.' She smiled kindly at the mass of students spread widely around the room, popping out of random places like under her desk, behind the cupboard and from _underneath _each other.

'Don't worry Miss, Mr Potter said you do that often.' Said Maria, hopping of a smiling Nick's lap.

'Remind me to hex him, okay?'

The students smiled.

'Now, last lesson, what were we doing?' A hand shot up. 'Yes Athena.'

'We were looking at constellations Miss.'

'Quite right, now... yes Kayla?'

'What's your favourite constellation Miss?' She said, a smile forming on her lips.

'Draco. Now... _yes_ Kayla?' She said. _She better not be getting at what I think she is!_

'Isn't he one of the hottest?' She smiled sweetly.

'For the first and last time, WE ARE NOT HERE TO DISCUSS HOW HOT MR MALFOY IS!' Hermione yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

'But you do find him hot?' Maria interrupted with a smirk.

'YES, FINE THEN! MR MALFOY IS A VERY FINE LOOKING YOUNG MAN WHO ANY GIRL WOULD LIKE TO HAVE THE PLEASURE OF KISSING! Happy Maria?' Maria nodded at Hermione's exasperated face. 'Good. Now on with the lesson!'

Hermione found out about her classes intentions later that day at diner.

* * *

'Here, have a pie.' Ginny said, loading Hermione's plate up.

'Ginny, you keep forgetting your the one eating for two, not me.' Hermione said with a smile playing across her lips.

'Merlin! This is really starting to annoy me! I even tried getting Malfoy to eat Gryffindor sweets, you should have seen his face though, absolutely priceless.' Ginny chuckled and grabbed the pie she had put on Hermione's platter and gobbled it down. 'Yum.' She said, smacking her fingers.

Hermione gave her a shocked look.

'You try feeding for three! Ooops!' Ginny covered her mouth.

'Three?' Hermione whispered.

'Oh yea... funny story that is.' She whispered in a mortified voice.

'Does Harry know?'

'Not yet, but he will soon! I promise!'

'He will be so happy!'

'Really?'

'Ginny, of course.'

Ginny sighed and proceeded to another helping of food. 'Yum.' She said with one of the most delighted smiles on her face.

'Potter, that is scary.'

Draco turned up behind the pair with a smirk, Ginny flashed him a wide smile. 'Come Malfoy, take a seat.' She patted the chair next to Hermione with much enthusiasm.

'If looks could kill.' Draco said with an even more pronounced smirk as he sat next to Hermione. 'Now Granger, what's this about me being, quote on quote mine you "A very fine looking young man who any girl would have the pleasure of kissing"?' Hermione stared, mortified, at him. 'I'm waiting.' He smirked.

'Here, let me channel her thoughts for you.' Ginny said with a full smile. Hermione turned to her best friend.

'I swear on Harry's life Ginny, don't.'

'Well, first of all,' Ginny began, eyeing Hermione happily.

'I will bring Voldemort back.'

'She hates your smirk, she thinks no one should be able to look that good while being a true bastard.' A loud squeal erupted from Hermione as she tried to cover Ginny's mouth.

Quite a few students were now watching their mortified Astronomy teacher, smirking Potions Master and guffawing Quidditch teacher on leave go berserk at the teachers table.

Ginny pried one of Hermione's hands of her mouth. 'She also thinks that you look very good with your shirt of!' She yelled the last part out because Hermione's hand was muffling the sound.

Hermione's eyes widened as her friend smirked and Draco pulled a seductive smile. Nearly all of the Great Hall had heard Ginny and those who hadn't had quickly been filled in by their friends.

'And how exactly would you have seen me shirtless, Granger?' Draco said, back to his usual smirk. A loud gaggle of girls squealed at their teachers luck.

'GINNY POTTER I AM GOING TO HAVE TO MURDER HARRY BECAUSE OF YOU!' She screamed, placing both hands over the gingers mouth. 'And I did not see you shirtless! I saw you _partly_ shirtless, there is a difference!' She scowled at his amused expression.

'Tut tut tut Granger, who knew you were so kinky.' He smiled wider at the twitch she made toward her wand.

'This is interesting.' Harry said appearing at the front of the table with a confused expression on his face.

'Oh Harry!' Hermione said with mock happiness. 'Just the man I needed, because of Ginny I am going to have to kill you. You don't mind, do you? You know I don't do empty threats.'

She let go of Ginny.

'SHE ALSO THINKS YOU ARE AN EXCELLENT DANCER!' Ginny quickly ducked under the table away from Hermione who, again, had a mortified expression on her face.

Hermione looked at Harry with a smirk.

'Don't you dare.' Ginny said.

'Oh Harry!' Hermione sung, running from the edge of the table which Ginny had just clambered over. 'Ginny has something to tell you! It is incredibly important, in fact maybe I should tell you myself!' Ginny squeaked.

'I'll tell him tonight! I'll tell him tonight! I'll stop yelling that you have a hopeless crush on Draco Malfoy and that you wish he liked you back!'

Hermione stood mortified for a moment, then poured a whole jug of pumpkin juice over Ginny's head. She saw the shadow of someone hovering over her and thinking it was Draco she grabbed a pastry and got ready to lob it at his pretty face.

Instead of just Draco, Ron was also there, standing their looking positively frightening. 'You stay bloody away from her.' He growled, pulling his wand out and sticking it under Draco's chin.

A hushed silence filled the hall, all the students were now watching the staff table with looks of fear on their faces. The girls who had so perfectly perfected the art of fake fainting into their boyfriends arms were now holding onto them with scared looks on their faces. The guys who were making inappropriate hand motions and dirty jokes about girls were frozen in place with ghostly smiles still haunting their faces.

Hermione's wand was teetering on the edge of a step, it rocked too and fro, daring her to come forward.

Harry was searching his robes for his wand but since he was out flying his wand was left on his bedside table, Ginny was making frantic hand movements to try and distract the boys, McGonagall, who with her old age, had forgotten her wand was motioning for the students to leave. Only a few teachers were at a staff table, mostly because of a ghastly fight that had occurred between an army of Bowtruckles and the Womping Willow. Sybill Trelawny was channeling the 'aura' of the fight while making wild movements with her arms. Her apprentice, Luna, was watching the boys with imminent interest and taking notes of their varying emotions while chanting in what sounded like gibberish.

The only other sane teacher at the table was Neville, who had helped the annoyed Womping Willow with its numerous Bowtruckle cuts, had left his wand on his bathroom counter after washing of the large heap of dragon dung which had slid down his back.

'And why shouldn't I?' Sneered Draco and pulled out his own wand.

There were two different shouts and two different bright colours lit the scene, students squealed an ran out the door. Harry quickly forced Ginny into a hallway leading of the Great Hall, Luna stopped chanting, grabbed both Professor Trelawny and McGonagall and pulled them under the table with her; Hermione lunged for her wand and narrowly missed being kicked by a running Harry.

She grabbed her wand and face the, now three, brawling men. Harry had grabbed Ron and was trying to restrain him while Draco wiped the trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. Hermione shouted a warning as Ron's fist came in contact with Draco's head. It hit him straight in the head, but before falling he kicked Ron's feet from under him. Ron fell on Harry and Draco's head came in contact with the stone floor with a loud, sickening crack.

* * *

OMG! I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS GOING TO MAKE THE FIGHT THAT VIOLENT EITHER! HEY IT ACTUALLY WENT WELL :D I am SO sorry about the cliffhanger, but if it makes you damn review, its worth it ^.^

So yes, review and you make my day! Bye guys :) PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT ANY ERRORS, PRETTY PLEASE!

Anonymous Reviews:

mew: Thanks for the review :D So you like Pokemon huh? :P

ukii: Pie... yum :D Is Ukii a Japanese name? Sure sounds like it :P


	5. Orange Sugar

**Author's Notes: 51 HITS! 51 HITS! 51 PEOPLE HAVE READ THE LAST CHAPTER IN THE DAY IT WAS OUT *bursts out crying* OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! You make me want to write xD Soon I will start including small piano pieces that reflect the chapters mood or something (youtube, I love you xD) but yes, thank you SO MUCH GUYS! OVER 100 HITS IN TOTAL THIS MONTH *cries more* And I just checked my emails. LIKE TEN FROM YOU GUYS *jumps* Oh, this makes me so happy!**

**

* * *

**

**Blooming Love**

**By: Solest**

* * *

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Tiiickkk, toccckk.

Time seemed to be going absurdly slow for Hermione Granger. She was pacing the Hogwarts Infirmary. Long gone was everyone else, well, student wise. Harry and Ginny were snuggled on one of the beds after having a long, lengthy discussion about at least telling each other how many children they were having. Ronald was sitting in his bed watching Hermione's blurred form in the moonlight, he had apologised but she still glared at him every time her eyes raked over his form.

The only person who wasn't awake, other than Harry and Ginny, was Draco Malfoy. He had been laying in the same position for a fair few hours now. A large bruise on the side and back of his head were the only sign of the fight that had occurred in the Great Hall.

Hermione collapsed into one of the uncomfortable chairs by his bed, then swept the curtains around them in one elegant movement of her arm. Ron now finally admitted defeat and turned to sleep.

She fidgeted with her collar then tried to make a list of good and bad things that had happened today.

Bad-

1. Draco Malfoy now knows I am crushing very badly on him.

2. I want to commit murder on a certain red-head, his sister can be let of for now.

3. I may have to go to Azkaban for trying to kill the red-head.

Good-

1. Draco Malfoy might not tease me about crushing him (chances incredibly slim).

2. I will be able to live the rest of my life in the Library with good reason.

Why did the bads so often outnumber the goods?

She tried thinking of a reason to stay, and when she thought of none, she ran out of the room to bury herself in a good book.

* * *

Three continuous raps on the door forced Hermione to get out of her, suddenly, extraordinarily comfortable chair which normally she complained about. She heaved herself out of the chair by the window and grumpily went to the door. She opened it and saw a flushed Ginny standing there, with a weird sort of crust forming on her face.

'You know, he is out of the Hospital Wing now?' Ginny said in a nervous and rushed voice.

'What on earth happened to your face?' Hermione asked, avoiding the topic quickly.

Ginny burst out laughing. 'The pumpkin juice!' She laughed. 'It dried out and its stuck to my face, Harry freaked out! Oh and I'm sorry for exploiting all of your deepest and darkest secrets which landed Malfoy in the hospital wing, you know he is looking for you?'

'I'm not seeing him, and you are forgiven, I'm sure it must have seemed to Harry like we were talking about you cheating on him or something.' Hermione hugged her friend. 'I'm only letting you of so quickly because it looked like something died on your face, you do know that, right?'

Ginny giggled. 'I'm keeping it on an my punishment.' She trailed of in thought and smiled brightly.

'Malfoy freaked out at it too.' She said with a sigh, her hand trailed down her face, a small orange chunk of crystallised sugar fell to the ground. 'Damn, that's really annoying me. So, why won't you meet Malfoy.' She smirked and dragged her friend to the couch to sit down.

'Because he is going to tease me to hell and back and I won't let him.' Hermione replied crossing her arms at her friends smirking expression.

'Oh Hermione, Hermione... I am going to let you figure this one out.' She shook her head and another chunk of dried sugar fell into the lap, she picked this chunk up and sucked on it merrily. 'Sorry, cravings.' She said at Hermione's astonished expression. 'I have to go!' She called waddling out.

'Wait! Tell me what I have to figure out!'

'No.' Ginny called over her shoulder.

'A clue?' Hermione pleaded.

Ginny turned around. 'Oh girl, you are in for a hell of a ride.' She smiled, pulled another piece of sugar of her cheek, and slowly waddled out of Hermione's view.

'A hell of a ride? This doesn't sound good...' Hermione moaned.

* * *

*One Long Week Later*

_Never in my life have I known somebody so good at avoiding me. _Draco rationalised, sneaking out of the Owlery. Many students had taken to being his personal bodyguard, most of those students had learnt their lesson. After all, the words 'I shall not stalk Mr Malfoy' were now embroidered into their robes.

He was sending a letter to Hermione. A long letter filled with begging and grovelling, two things that Malfoys normally NEVER do. But alas, the boy was desperate, and if Hermione didn't notice that, then lord knows what she was reading.

Kayla, Maria, Eric and Nick were committed to their teachers love lives, and thus they were stalking them, trying to catch the defining moment when they snogged the first time.

And record it.

And post it.

On the walls.

During Dinner.

For everyone to see.

Well, that was the plan anyway. It would be much easier if they would make up, for doing absolutely nothing wrong, and snog already. But because the two had bloody sodding problems, it seemed they were unable to do this. So now they really _did _have to intervene. And so at that very moment Kayla and Maria were crying their eyes out and pulling Hermione to where, supposedly, a giant cockroach the size of a small crate was scuttling around shooting small balls of fire at students.

They had even employed Peeves to shot fire and sit in the cupboard in that corridor.

Draco Malfoy however was being told about the girls having sustained horrible burns. Once the two damn teachers were both in the same corridor, Kayla and Maria would push Hermione into Draco's room (which was coincidentally in that same corridor) which Nick and Eric had mysteriously opened. There of course was some help from a certain Harry Potter and his pregnant wife.

The quad now rationalised that life was quite good.

Both pairs of trios were now closing in on the same area. Hermione froze quickly at the sight of Draco and he gave an annoyed look at the two boys beside him. Kayla and Maria gave the unsuspecting Hermione a push into the open doorway then Nick and Eric followed en suite. Then they ran for the cupboard, grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck back out.

'Look Malfoy, we both know that all you want me for is a nice good tease, so you can let me go now, okay?' Hermione said, nudging past him and making come a bit more out of the doorway.

Kayla took a camcorder out of the bag. 'This is going to be soo good.' She whispered. They all silently snickered.

'Merlin Granger, how stupid are you!'

'See, insulting me right there.' She said folding her arms.

'Granger...' Draco began but she cut over him.

'Everything was a mistake! I did not know that was you under the mask,'

'Grang-'

'I did not know I was kissing you,'

'Granger-'

'And I did not want to have my crush, my tiny, midget, crush for you spread around the whole school. Because we both know it would not work out!'

'Granger...'

'A a a! We both know its the truth-'

'Merlin Hermione! Shut up!'

He cupped his hand around her face and kissed her.

Kayla stuffed her fist in her mouth, Maria was holding a sleeve in her mouth to muffle the noise and Nick and Eric were both covering their mouths.

They stopped kissing.

'I'm confused.' Hermione stated quite simply.

He smirked.

* * *

**Yes, you can tell I was in a good mood writing the ending. Gosh I love writing adolescent students, they are so easy to write :D Again, thanks guys :D You rock my socks xD Wow... gay to the max xD Sorry about the delay but its like highschool knows all about my life and is trying to stop it at every turn... ah well :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! OTHERWISE YOU GO IN THE 'SODS' BOX!**


End file.
